Concert Night
by denneldelena
Summary: A fake relationship can lead to a real one. Demi/Selena.


I decided I was going to watch Demi's concert tonight. But of course, I had to bring Justin. This should be fun. But I really wanted to see her, I haven't seen her since the VMA's and I wanted to let her know how much I love Unbroken. I sent her a tweet but I didn't actually get to talk to her. But I'm going to surprise her tonight by being there. I get out my phone and call Justin. "Hello?" He says. "Hey, um I was wondering if tonight you wanted to come to Demi's concert with me?" I said to him. There was a small silence. "Yeah sure, may as well." He said back. He's so weird. He's always so short. "Okay, it starts at 7 so can you come pick me up at 6 please?" There was another small silence. "Yeah sure. See you then." And with that, he hung up. He's weird.

Its 5:50 and I'm freaking out. Justin's gonna be here very, very soon. I'm running around the house trying to get ready. 5 minutes later I hear a doorbell. I run to the door and open it. "Hey, are you ready?" He said, looking at me. "Uhm, yeah 2 minutes, stay here." I said, before running to get something. I come back to see him on his phone. "Ready?" I ask him. He looks up. "Yeah, let's go."

We got in the car and as usual, Justin is on his phone. 30 minutes later and we got there, the whole time Justin was on his phone. I turned to him. "Justin, c'mon. We're here." He looked up and smiled. Finally. Something. "Let's do this thing." He smirked. We got out of the car hand in hand and made our way inside. I saw Demi in the distance. "Stay here" I said to Justin.

Demi wasn't facing me so I took the most of that and went behind her and put my hands over her hands, she jumped a bit and I whispered in her ear. "Hello Mrs Skyscraper." She giggled. "Who could this be?" I whispered in her ear. "Carter." She squealed and turned around and hugged me, very tightly. "SELENA!" She screamed. I just laughed. "Surprise!" I said. She pulled away. "What are you doing here?" I smiled at her. She looked amazing. "I couldn't miss out on your show could I?" She smiled. "Hi Demi." Justin came up behind us and put his arm around me. She smiles at him. "Hi Justin." He looked at me. "I'm going to our seats, you coming?" He asked. "I'll be there in a second." He pecked me on the lips and left. Demi looked at me. "So…" She smiled. "When do you go on?" She checked her phone. "Shit, now. I gotta go. Can you hold this for me?" She handed me her phone. "Sure. Good luck Dems." I hugged her. She ran off, and I made my way to where Justin was sitting.

I sat down on Justin's lap. "Hey." He looked up at me. "How long till she starts?" Everything went dark. "I guess now." She started her first song and wow, if you thought she was amazing before now you would just be speechless. She sings better live than she does studio, and them dance moves. I can't even handle. Her dance moves could make anyone fall in love with her. "She's hot." Justin said. "Oi, you're not supposed to be saying that." I said, slapping his arm. "Sorry, but she's hot." He smirked. "I know." I whispered, to nobody in particular. I realized I had Demi's phone. Don't ask how I knew her password. Her background was her and Maddison cuddling. I unlocked it and went to her photos. Lots of photos of Hanna Beth, Dallas, Maddison, Marissa, Dianna, Eddie and Kim. Then I noticed. She had heaps and heaps of photos of me and her. From when we were little to now. She's so cute. I took a photo of me smiling and made it her background. I do it to everyone's iPhone's. I went through her contacts and found my name. It was under "Selena Gomez" so I added lots of love hearts. "Are you even watching her performing?" Justin said to me. "She's singing, I can listen." I said, glaring at him. He just smirked. He did that a lot and it done my head in. "I don't even wanna be here." Justin said looking at me. "Then leave, I don't care. I wouldn't have asked you to come but you had to because of our stupid deal." I said glaring at him. "I don't even wanna do this deal anymore!" He said. "Then don't! I know even know why you agreed to it in the first place." He pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Scooter." He put his phone to his ear. "Hey Scooter, its Justin. Yeah, I wanted to talk you about our and Selena's little deal. Yeah, I don't want to do it anymore. I thought it would help my movie at first, but everyone now thinks it's real and I can't handle it. Can we break up?" He said. "Sweet, so tomorrow? Alright. Bye." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm back on the market. Yes!" He said smirking at me. "Good, you can leave now." He looked at me. "It was great being your fake boyfriend." He kissed me with his sloppy lips. EW. "Yeah, bye Justin." And he left. Thank god that was over, I was so sick of being his fake girlfriend just so his fricken movie could sell. Isn't he famous enough to sell his own movie? It did my head in having to go to all those events with him.

I decided to wait backstage for Demi so I could tell her what I thought of Unbroken since I didn't get to speak to her before and also because I had her phone. "Selena!" Demi said grinning at me as she walked towards me. "Hey Dems! Great show, have I told you how much of an amazing singer you are?" I asked, knowing I have told her countless times how amazing her voice is. "Yes." She giggled. "You've told me many of times." She said. "Good, because I mean it." I smiled at her. She looked around. "Where's Justin?" I smiled. "Oh, he left. Finally." I said. She looked at me confused. "Finally?" I laughed because she didn't understand. "Yeah, we broke up." I said smiling. She gasped. "What!" She said. "I thought you guys were soooo in love." She said extremely shocked. "Calm down Dems." I said giggling at how adorable she was being. "Are you okay! Do you wanna talk about it?" She seemed so concerned. "Dems." I hugged her. "It's perfectly fine. It was all fake," I said. "What?" She said even more stunned than before. "Our whole relationship was for publicity." I said. She looked at me. "Stay at my house tonight," She said. "What?" I asked her. "Sleep at my house tonight, we'll catch up on everything. Justin. Everything." She said, smiling hopefully. I smiled at her. "Are you sure?" She smiled. "Yes! Of course, I just need to do a quick meet and greet then we'll go." She said. She took my hand and I followed her out to her meet and greet.

"OMG! It's Selena Gomez, I'm a huge fan!" I decided to stand with Demi at her meet and greet. Yeah, that wasn't a smart idea. Demi laughed a bit. "I thought this was my meet and greet." She said. The girl looked so apologetic. "I'm totally kidding." She said laughing. The girls face was priceless. "It's okay darl, I know I'm more awesome than her." I said pointing to Demi. Demi gasped. "That's not very nice Gomez." Demi said pouting. "Suck it up princess." The girl was just smiling at us. "You guys are so cute together." I looked at Demi and smiled. "I'm the cute one." I said before winking at her. She looked down so cutely. "Can I get a photo with both of you?" Said the girl, I felt sorry for her, we were being stupid around her. "Yeah of course." We stood next to the girl and smiled for the photo. Demi signed her album and I gave her a signature on a piece of paper.

Finally we got to the last girl. She was very nice. "Last but not least." Demi smiled at the girl. "Demi, you are amazing. Thank you so so so so much for everything you have done for your lovatics. You don't understand how much you mean to us. You've saved so many girls lives." She said to Demi. I knew it had hit her. "No, thank you. My fans have helped me through everything. They saved MY life." She said and hugged the girl. I took the photo of them together and Demi signed her album as did I. "Thank you so much." Demi said to the girl. "No, thank you." She said and left. Demi's mother walked in and was shocked to see me. "Oh Hi Selena." She smiled at me. "Hi Mom." I always used to call her Mom. She smiled at me and so did Demi. "Mom, Selena is going to stay with me tonight. I'll come over tomorrow and see yous is that okay?" Demi asked her mom. "Yeah of course sweetheart, I was just making sure you were okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Demi on the cheek then gave me a hug and left. Demi smiled at me.

We got in the car to head to Demi's. "I can just borrow some of your stuff yeah?" I asked her referring to clothes for bed. "Yeah of course." She said… Then smirked. It was cute when she smirked. "Or…" She said. "You're dirty Dems." I laughed at her knowing exactly what she was going to say. "How did you know what I was going to say?" She laughed at me. "Because you're Demi." I said. We both smiled at each other.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower. I'll be out in 5." Demi said. I smiled. Tonight would be the night. I have to tell her. No I wanna tell her. No I need to tell her. I don't know. Either way, she's going to find out. I've needed to tell her this for years. Ever since we were 7 when we met in line at Barney. Selena…Selena… Why could I hear my name? "Selena!" Demi screamed at me. I jumped. "What!" I screamed. "What were you looking at?" She asked me. Oops, I must have been daydreaming. "Oh, I was just daydreaming. Sorry." She smiled. "Same old Sellypoo." Nice nickname, I laughed. "Thanks Demikins." That's right; two can play at this game.

We decided on watching Sex in the City. Demi and I were lying down in bed. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Remember when we first met?" Demi said, looking up at me. I looked down at her, our faces only inches apart. "Yeah." I whispered. "Remember how I asked you to sit on my jacket." She giggled. "That was pretty cute." I whispered. "And I asked you to colour in with me." She said smiling; I could tell that her smile was genuine. It wasn't fake anymore; it wasn't what she used to do for me, for her family, for the media. I knew it real now. "It's good to see you smiling." I said to her, then lent down and kissed her cheek. Her phone rang as I pulled away. "Hello?" She answered. She smiled at me before her smile dropped. She was nodding, I don't know why; the person on the other side of the phone couldn't see that. She looked down, I looked at her and I could see tears coming out of her eyes. "Where is she?" She said now crying. I just looked at her; I didn't know what was happening or what to do. "I'm coming right now." She hung up and looked at me; her eyes were red and puffy. She burst into tears, I wrapped my arms around her tight and pulled her onto my lap. "What's wrong dems?" I whispered. "Please, take me to the hospital." She was mumbling but I understood what she said. "Okay." I said, I kissed her head and lifted her off my lap. I held her hand and walked to the front door, I put her in the car and got in the driver's seat. She was still crying, I held hand as I drove to the hospital. When we got there her mom was out the front waiting with Dallas and Eddie. I parked the car and helped Demi out, I held her hand the whole time. We walked up to Dallas, Eddie and her Mom. She fell into her mom's arms letting go of my hand. She cried into her mom. Dallas came up to me and gave me a small smile. "Maddison fell, she hit her head and is in a coma." Dallas said. It all makes sense now. I nodded at her. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "Doctors said they're not sure."

After a while, Demi calmed down. We were sitting outside Maddison's room. Demi was on my lap and I had my arms wrapped around her very tight. "She'll be alright baby." I whispered in Demi's ear. Demi nodded. I stroked her back with my hand letting her know that I was there for her. The doctor came over and said he needed to talk to Demi's Mom. Demi asked him if Maddison was okay and he said she's stable but still sleeping. Demi was shaking a lot, I kept stroking her back to calm her down. "Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I just want to see Maddison." She said. I didn't know what to do, all I knew is that I was going to be here as long as she was here. Demi's mom came back and had a small smile on her face. "Maddison is expected to wake up in the next couple of hours." Demi's face lit up. "Is she going to be okay?" Demi asked. "Yes, they think so." Demi's mom said. The doctor came out of Maddison's room. "You guys can come in and see her." He said. Demi got up and ran straight into the room. I chuckled a bit. Dallas, Eddie and Dianna went in as well. I stayed outside, I didn't want to invade their privacy. About 10 minutes later, Demi came out with a bit smile on her face. I stood up and walked to her, she hugged me. "Thank you so much Selena." She whispered in my ear.

We stayed for around 2 hours. Maddison had woken up about 30 minutes ago. They said that she would be able to go home tomorrow. Dianna and Eddie thought it would be best if Dallas and Demi went home. "Do you still want to stay over?" Demi asked me. "Yeah, if you want me to." Demi smiled at me. "Can you, please?" She asked me. "Of course, ill drive."

We said goodbye to Dallas, Maddison, Dianna and Eddie. We got in the car and I drove back to Demi's. The car ride was pretty silent. Just the flow of the music playing in the background. We soon got to Demi's house and layed back in bed where we had started off. I pressed play on Sex in the City. "Selena," Demi said as she leaned her head on my shoulder and intertwined our hands together. Why does she have to be so cute? I promised myself I would tell her but not after what happened tonight. It wouldn't seem right. I looked at her. "Hmm?" She looked at me, "What happened with you and Justin?" She asked. "Well, Scooter thought it would be a great idea if me and Justin hooked up for publicity of his movie, because we together would make it sell heaps. But then he wanted it to continue for Monte Carlo and he just didn't want to end it. And Justin just does my head in, he's annoying and he's so rough, and when he kisses me it's disgusting." She giggled. "What?" I asked her. "I know exactly the feeling." She said. "Do you now?" I asked her. "Yeah, Joe Jonas." She looked at me. I hated him, he was such a jerk to Demi. "The reason we started dating was for Camp Rock 2, I thought I had feelings for him as well, he didn't though. He just wanted the money. But his kisses were rough and disgusting, so I wasn't all that bothered when we broke up." She said. I was quite surprised. I thought it was all real. "But yous broke up before Camp Rock was even released." I said, still confused. "Yeah, Kevin didn't want to make it obvious, so they broke it off." I was up to date now. I laughed. "Oh, makes sense." I said. "I'm so glad you're happy now." I said looking at her. She smiled at me. "I would be happier if we were closer again. I'm so sorry for pushing you away Selena, for being such a bitch." I looked at her. "Don't apologize. I understand. And we will be closer again, I promise." I held out my pinkie. She laughed at me. We pinkie promised. "You know, I never told you how much I love Unbroken." I said looking at her. "Oh yeah, how much do you love it?" She asked. "A lot." I said. "My favourite song would have to be Give Your Heart a Break." I said, I loved it. I would aim it at her if I could. "I wrote it for someone very special." She said, looking into my eyes. "And who would that be?" I asked. "Someone that means the world to me, someone that whenever I'm with them, no matter what the mood they make me happy. Someone who whenever I hear their name I get butterfly's inside my stomach, someone who will never love me the way I love them." She said looking down. "Someone I met in line at a Barney audition." Wait, what? That's me. She loves me. She's in love with me. This is all I've wanted. This is all I've ever needed. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was scared. She was scared because she thought I didn't like her. Scratch that, love her. "I love you with all my heart." I said as I crashed my lips onto hers. She cupped my face with her hands. I brought her onto my lap. The kiss got more intense. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Since Barney." I don't know if it was a question or a statement. "I've loved you since Barney." I said before kissing her one more time.

She fell asleep in my arms, just how I've always wanted it. Demi Lovato is my girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anything else in my whole life.


End file.
